


Shiver me timbers

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan had only meant to take that trader's vessel and all the riches on board. Too bad it wasn't actually the ship of a trader. The flag had been kind of misleading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver me timbers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so uncreative when it comes to titles so I googled pirate phrases -> Shiver me timbers=An expression used to show shock or disbelief  
> Yes you read that right.  
> Anon prompt over on my tumblr. :)

“Get ready.” Nathan told his crew. The sea was calm around them, the wind billowed their sails and brought them closer to their target. Briefly, he shared a look with his two first mates (a constant factor of amusement among his crew when Elena and Sully argued about who was the first first mate) and then gave the signal. 

The passengers of the other vessel were already waiting for them, a hole in the side of their ship and mast lying diagonally across the deck. It was just damaged enough to not go anywhere anytime soon, but still whole enough not to sink right away. It was something that was important to Nathan the Great. There was no point in killing _everyone_ he came across. Nathan and his crew would only have to enter the ship, fight off a couple of men, take whatever loot the trader had and then go on their marry way. 

Though, as his own ship, the Grey Lemur, drew closer he could see a lot more men than he had anticipated swinging their cutlasses and swords, by the looks of it itching for a fight. Not that Nathan could fault them exactly. Beside him, Elena let out a thoughtful murmur, but when Nathan looked at her she only shook her head. Nathan was happy to still have her on his side, even if their romance had not panned out the way either of them had wished.

At Nathan’s signal, his men swung onto the deck of the damaged vessel and Nathan followed them, using his momentum to catch one man in the head and pushing him to the ground. Immediately he swung his sword up and around to defend himself from another cutlass aiming for his head.  
On either side of him Sully and Elena fought against the other crew with the expertise that Nathan had long since come to expect of them. The armed men and women of the trader’s ship hardly stood a chance against them. Although Nathan had to admit that they were good. Whoever this ship belonged to, they had not spared expenses to buy merchants and a lot of them. He didn’t see anyone cower in a corner like some traders and passengers were bound to do. No, here _everyone_ fought. Just like on his own ship.

Again, he ducked under a sword and disarmed the man, kicking him onto his butt before blocking another swipe aimed at him. Nathan only stumbled when he heard a familiar voice call out orders. He would have recognized that voice anywhere, even if it had become a little rougher, but it couldn’t be. The owner of _that_ voice had been dead for 15 years or had it been longer? It still hurt as if it had been just a month.

No, it had to be a trick his ears were playing on him. Still, Nathan found himself glancing around the deck. Many men and women had already fallen victim to his crew, but enough were still up and fighting. A tall guy was fighting with his back to him and Nathan cut down his own opponent to make for him. Time to defeat the captain and get this whole thing over with. Hearing the familiar voice had thrown Nathan off-balance and he couldn’t wait to return to the Grey Lemur and sail as far away as he could from those painful memories it had awoken. 

The man swung around and blocked Nathan’s sword when he reached him. Time suddenly stood still. At least it felt that way. Nathan froze and the other man did as well. His eyes were as familiar as his voice had been.

“Nathan?” Sam finally choked out. The tip of his sword dipped down and Nathan’s did the same. He was looking a little older, a little grayer after more than a decade. The last time Nathan had seen him had been in a storm that had shipwrecked their ship. 

“You’re alive, Sam?” Nathan said. There were tears rushing to his eyes unbidden and he took a deep gulping breath.

The laugh that came out of Sam’s throat was full of disbelief. “And you as well…” Sam trailed off. 

Nathan couldn’t wrap his mind around this reality. He wasn’t aware of further lowering his sword, the sound of it clattering to the deck or that Sam did the same, only that they had their arms wrapped around each other only moments later, lips locked together. Both of them were mumbling against the other’s mouth, a litany of prayers and promises. Nathan wasn’t even sure what he was saying, only that he had no intention of letting go of his brother anytime soon. 

“What is he doing?” Elena’s voice penetrated the haze in Nathan’s mind. Or maybe he had to let go of him after all. Sam made a noise against his mouth.

Sully’s voice soon followed. “Must be a new way of fighting that we didn’t know.” Damn that man’s sarcasm.

Both Sam and Nathan snorted. Another lingering kiss followed and Nathan could feel a hand palming his ass (he was doing a little palming of his own) before they reluctantly parted. A look around showed that the fighting had stopped and that both of their crews were looking at them in utter bewilderment. Elena cocked her head at Nathan, question clear in her eyes. 

Before him Sam finally took his hand off of Nathan’s ass and slid his fingers through his hair. He was grinning bashfully. Nathan’s own face felt rather hot.

“Uh, this is Sam.” Nathan introduced his brother just as Sam did the same to his own crew. A general murmur broke out and Nathan ordered his crew back to his ship. Slowly, reluctantly, they cleared out until only Sam’s first mate, a dark-skinned woman (she vaguely reminded Nathan of Nadine Ross, a pirate captain recently to be rumored to work with Rafe Adler, rich royal turned pirate) and Elena remained.

Sully shot him one of his Looks before leaving as well to calm down Nathan’s crew. Nathan nodded his head in thanks and rolled his eyes at Sully rolling his eyes.

“Explain.” Elena said when everyone was gone or at least far enough away to pretend they weren’t eavesdropping. The woman beside Sam crossed her arms over her chest and nodded at Sam to do the same.

“Sam and I grew up together until we were separated during a storm a decade and a half ago.” Nathan said, gesturing between himself and Sam. Even years later he still woke up to nightmares about that day. The storm had been horrible. It had shattered their ship against a cliff. Nathan had been washed up at the shore, barely alive. When the storm had passed he had rummaged through the wreckage but he had never found Sam’s body. 

Sam’s shoulder bumped against his when he leaned closer. Briefly, his hand rested on the small of Nathan’s back and Nathan took a steadying breath. “We were lovers, if the greeting wasn’t enough to tell.” Sam added. He had always been a little better at lying, Nathan thought and evaded Elena’s gaze for a moment. It had been a while since they had been lovers, but she could still read him like a book. 

Nathan touched Sam’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss Sam again when he turned his head. 

“I hope you’ll make up for the damage done to our ship.” Sam’s first mate said. There was a thoughtful frown on her face and she was looking between them. 

Sam was smiling when they parted again. “She has a point. We won’t be going anywhere without a mast.”

Nathan grinned and Elena rolled her eyes. “Of course we’ll help you with that. There is an island not too far away.” Nathan said.

“Why were you even flying under a trader’s flag?” Elena asked and by the look on her face Nathan could tell that she already knew why.

Sam’s raised his shoulders in a shrug. “We were meant to meet up with another trader, a real one, and relieve him of his money. Then you came along.”

“Sorry about the interruption then.” Nathan grinned and rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “We should get on with repairing your ship then.” He added and moved to return to his ship. Among his crew he had a honest to god carpenter turned pirate who would be able to help things get done faster.

Sam’s arm around his waist stopped him. The move reminded him of when they had been younger. “Listen, Nathan, did you hear about Avery yet?” Sam asked him out of the blue. 

“I did.” Nathan thought about the coin he carried around in his pocket for the last couple of weeks. The metal gleamed in the sunlight when he held it up for Sam to see.

Sam got a similar one out and showed it to Nathan. The grin on his face could only be called wicked. “What do you think of going to Libertalia together?”

Nathan pocketed the coin again. Then he smiled. “We were just on our way there when we came across your ship.” 

“Excellent.” Sam said. “Let’s be on our way then, after repairing my ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos if you liked the fic. :)


End file.
